


Trust

by Kimberley Jackson (KimberleyJackson)



Series: Leather & Lace Vol. 1 - Sweet Surrender [3]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberleyJackson/pseuds/Kimberley%20Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was all about trust… Her eyes never left his as the cold metal ring clasped shut around her wrist, suspending her right arm against a pole set into the ground to her right side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not into D/s, powerplay or if you don't like Sam calling Jack 'Sir' in sexual situations, you might wanna stop reading now. Consider yourself duly warned... ;)
> 
> Big thanks to Channach, who plot-betaed this story, and who served as my moral compass throughout most of the later chapters!

_“Wear this tonight. J.”_

Sam gaped at the little white card that held the note before her eyes shifted to the box that the mail carrier had just delivered. It was black. Simple, plain black.

She opened it, and then her eyebrows rose as she pulled out a short black dress that, judged from its form, would hug her body as tight as a second skin. No way was she going to wear something as saucy as that!

She dropped the piece of clothing back into the box. Her eyes fell on a second card that had fallen out of the dress and dropped face down on the ground… She picked it up and turned it around.

_No underwear!_

Her expression darkened. Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t honestly expect her to wear a dress like this, let alone wear nothing underneath!

Determinedly she discarded the box along with the notes onto her couch, and went to her fridge to make dinner before Jack would come to pick her up at 8.

Half an hour later, when she crossed the living room with a plate of steaming pasta in her hands and dropped into the soft cushion of her couch to start eating, her eyes fell onto the little box again. Never had she worn a dress like that – nor had it ever crossed her mind to do so. The feminist inside her revolted at the idea of displaying her body like that. However, it was Jack with whom she was going out. She had worked with him for years, and she knew he respected her. So maybe…

She couldn’t help being curious about the dress. It couldn’t hurt if she tried it on once... Not that she would ever go out in it… but…

She put the plate down on the table and got up to pick up the box. Thoughtfully, she carried it with her into her bedroom where she began to change. She was surprised to find that the dress fit perfectly… It was medium long and its criss-cross rouched look outlined her hips and waist without leaving anything up for the imagination. The single thick strap that covered her right shoulder held the dress in place. She had never received a dress so well-fitted.

How the hell had Jack known her dress size? Hell, bust and hip size for that matter? Had he looked into her personnel file to find out the exact size of her uniform? Certainly that would cross some kind of boundary…

She turned in front of the mirror while her fingers moved over the soft satin material of the dress. It was tight. So tight that the strap over her shoulder merely served the purpose of decoration. She took a few steps and pulled down the skirt whenever she came to a stop. She felt exposed… and strangely thrilled…

\---

Her eyes never left his as the cold metal ring clasped shut around her wrist, suspending her right arm against a pole set into the ground to her right side.

She bit her lower lip as she tested the restraint. It wasn’t made for playing around… not like the fluff-covered toy handcuffs that she had once bought in a sex shop to try with Jonas and that she had been able to open with one distinct tug of her hand. This one she wouldn’t be able to get out of, no matter how hard she tried – and trying to would not only be painful but potentially injure her…

“Okay?”

Her head turned to look up at Jack at this question. His voice sounded concerned as he scanned her face, but then he relaxed as she nodded.

“Yes, Sir…” She knew her safe word – the one word that would end their game and prompt him to release her at once. He knew that, as long as she didn’t make use of it but still addressed him as ‘Sir’, they were good.

“Other hand too…” he rasped into her ear, his hand gently capturing hers in his firm grasp, while he pulled it to the metal clasp on the other side.

Sam leaned in to him, breathed in his scent, her forehead leaning against his neck while he securely fastened the second metal clasp around her left wrist.

Tonight was all about trust… that much he had told her in the car on their way here. They had driven almost an hour to another town where Jack had taken her to a BDSM-themed nightclub. That reduced the chances of them running into anybody they knew – or who knew them. 

She did trust him… That was why she had agreed to wear the revealing black dress that he had sent her along with the address for where he wanted them to meet. It was also why she had come with without objection.

The semi-privacy of the dim club offered the perfect combination of public display and anonymity that he was looking for.

Sam wasn’t keen on spectators… but her outfit and the resulting glances by some of the single men made her self-confident and awkward at the same time… She felt beautiful. She hardly ever had a chance to feel that way in her air force uniform or standard base clothing – not that it mattered much then. Not that she wanted to be ogled at work! No, definitely not! Here, however… tonight… it was different.

She also never had the chance to be tied between two poles by her disturbingly handsome commanding officer.

Jack’s dressing style wasn’t much different from usual. The casual pants and a wide polo shirt made him look a little out of place in a location where most other visitors where dressed in either black or leather. In the end, however, clothing was of secondary concern, and Jack O’Neill certainly didn’t need clothing to exude an air of dominance. It was all in the attitude…

She shifted, when his fingers brushed along the skin of her arm, tickling the sensitive spots on the inside of her arm and then came to rest on her strap-covered shoulder. Her arms twisted in the restraints and she gasped when she realized that she couldn’t move an inch… nor could she fend off any unwilling caress or move on his part.

The thought vanished as quickly as it had occurred to her, as the back of his hand brushed the sensitive skin right where her dress began, teasing the soft mounds of her breasts. She inhaled, and her body sought to increase the touch by leaning into him, an action that prompted him to move away from her with a smirk.

Releasing her breath on a shaky exhale, she held his eyes, before she looked at the sturdy chains that prevented her from following his movement. They wouldn’t give even an inch… not until he decided to let her out of them…

“I’m gonna go get us drinks…”

“What?” She looked at him through wide eyes and she pulled at her chains. “Wait, don’t leave me here like this!”

“Sam…” He drawled her name in a way that she loved and stepped closer to her. “You trust me?”

“Of course but… Sir!” She shook her head. “You can’t leave me alone… what if somebody…”

“You think I’d leave you alone in a dangerous situation?”

Sam closed her eyes with a shake of her head. No, he was right. He wouldn’t do that. She trusted him.

“No…”

He placed his finger against her lips with a smirk. “Then the only words I want to hear from you are ‘Yes’ and ‘Sir’…”

She nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” He smirked and leaned in to brush his lips over hers, pleased when her lips opened under his to engage in his caress oh so willingly. Without deepening the kiss, he withdrew from her and took a few steps backwards.

Sam took a deep breath as she watched him move away towards the bar and wriggled her hands in her restraints. Her eyes drifted from one of her chained wrists to the large room in front of her. Tonight, there seemed to be no event scheduled, so it was unfrequented – or so the security guard near the door had informed them after Jack had asked.

A few of the men who were sitting at the bar had observed their little game and were now leering at Sam. Part of her hated being on display like this. She knew those guys were undressing her in their minds, and she wanted to rip their guts out for seeing her as nothing more than a piece of meat.

The other part of her, the one that knew that they would never stand a chance with her, became giddy with the power it gave her. Maybe it was their lingering glances… the way they kept looking up and down her body, undoubtedly wishing that she was theirs to play with… she felt ravishing… She could tease them, smile at them, look at them… and no matter how much they wanted to have her, none of them would ever touch her, because this was her game as much as Jack’s. And she would never allow him to let any of them touch here.

She began to enjoy the way they studied her body with desire in their eyes, making it a point to hold their eyes until they averted their eyes. And almost all of them did…

“Easy there, beautiful…”

She gasped, when, suddenly, Jack’s breath hit the skin close to her ear. Warmth radiated from his body against her skin.

“Sir?”

“Enjoying yourself, are you?” He strolled around to stand in front of her, his hands grazing her taut belly, and raised his eyebrows when he saw the sassy expression of her face. He had to suppress a smirk. Only Carter could still have the guts to be a rebel when she was rendered helpless.

His hand trailed along the upper edge of her dress, and lingered for a moment on her breasts before he stepped close to her and dropped his hand to lay flat against her abdomen.

Sam gasped at his sudden nearness, and looked up into his darkened eyes.

“Tell me… Sam…” he rasped, while his fingers played over her sensitive skin. “Would you like me to call one of them over and allow him to play with you for a while?”

She looked up at him with eyes wide in shock. He wouldn’t dare! “No, don’t you dare! …Sir!”

He smirked, having expected the reaction from her. “Then maybe you should quit being a tease… the poor guys look all flustered already from the little flirting game you got going on there…”

“Yes Sir…” She nodded breathlessly, her nose brushing against his chin. Her all too eager obedience amused him. With a smirk, he moved his hand between her legs where it slipped under her dress to feel…

His eyebrows rose. “I thought I gave you an order?”

He had… After she had tried on the dress though, she knew she’d constantly have to pull down her dress if she complied with his order of not wearing any underwear. Therefore, she had decided to ignore it.

“Yes, Sir…”

“You chose to ignore the order?”

“Yes, Sir.” She could have lied, but she doubted that she would have been able to do so in a manner that would have convinced him. He knew her too well, and with the way his eyes bore into her, he would have recognized any attempt of guising her disobedience as being unintentional neglectful behavior to be a lie.

“Why?”

“I tried it.” She had. “I was exposed, Sir… This dress isn’t very long and I don’t… I didn’t want to…” She blushed and cleared her throat as she looked around self-consciously. Jack’s expression became softer as he realized that she was uncomfortable with the thought, and not just playing around.

“Okay,” he nodded. “Duly noted. And I’ll forego punishment for now.”

“Oh, you can punish me Sir!” Her eyes were sparkling in sudden excitement as she looked up at him. “Just please don’t make me go naked – or semi-naked – in public…”

“Deal.” He said with a soft smirk, and then his face became playfully serious. “Last time I checked, I was in charge though. And that means I get to decide when you are to be punished…”

She gasped when his hand slipped into her panties and unerringly found the spot he was looking for. She twisted her body against him, her mouth falling open as she debated with herself about whether to give in to the pleasure or the embarrassment she started feeling, both a result of his touch. “S-sir!”

“Nobody can see you…” He calmed her, while he moved his other arm around her, his large frame covering the front of her body. “You wanted to be punished, didn’t you?”

“But… not like… oh… God…” Her head fell back and her eyes closed as he found the exact right spot and angle as his fingers began a tender game, brushing over the little bud of nerves that made her jerk against him. Her hands tore at the chains as she tried to free her hands. She bit her lower lip in a twinge of desperation, trying to suppress the sounds of pleasure that were building in her throat. “Jack…”

He didn’t call her out on her slip up… he liked it when she called him Jack…

His hand trailed along the length of her arm before he opened the left clasp and freed her hand, his thumb grazing over the skin of her wrist while his tongue slipped into her mouth to swallow her moans.

Sam opened under him, her hips pushing into his touch while her tongue engaged his in a tender and challenging game. She used her free hand to move her arm around his neck and rake her fingers through his hair.

When he parted with her lips, he studied her face for a moment. Her breath washed warm and irregularly against his mouth, mingling with his own. With her reddened lips and flushed cheeks, and her dilated blue eyes that held his, she looked like a dream born out of one of his darkest fantasies. The kind of fantasy that he tried to push back as soon as they surfaced because they could get him court-martialed…

Jack unclasped the cuff around her right wrist as well, and withdrew his hand from under her dress. He smirked when she released a frustrated little sigh. “Come with me…”

Her eyes shot up to his as she nodded. “Yes, Sir…”

Self-consciously she pulled her dress back in place so that it was covering half of her upper thighs, and moved to follow him to one of the tables in the area right next to the poles, where he had set down two glasses that he had gotten from the bar. He sat down in one of the two chairs, and before Sam could sit down in the second one, he clasped her wrist and pulled her to sit on his lap.

“Sir…” She giggled and turned her upper body to him, her hands framing his face. “What are you doing?”

“Not used to sitting in a guy’s lap?” Jack smirked against her lips, his tongue darting out as though he wanted to kiss her, but the moment she moved in and opened her lips, he withdrew.

“The last time I sat in a guy’s lap was… in college I think… maybe high-school,” she said, just a hint more breathless than before.

His dark eyes remained fixated on hers the entire time, as he kept repeating his kissing game.

“You wanna drink something? The water on the table is for you. I can get you another drink too if you’d like…” he said against her lips.

“Thank you, Sir.” She cleared her throat and brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear. “Water is fine.”

She leaned over to take one of the glasses and took a sip. Jack watched as her red lips touched the glass and couldn’t resist leaning in to start nibbling at her earlobe.

He wanted her… badly… and he couldn’t help fantasizing about just taking her right were they were, on the table maybe. This was a BDSM nightclub; sex was kinda part of the deal of visiting. He wasn’t really keen on spectators though, and neither was Sam.

Fine then, maybe wait until they were back in the car… car was good... provided they were careful not to be caught. Being arrested by a cop for public indecency with his second-in-command would, without a doubt, end both of their careers. He discarded the thought. 

Tonight wasn’t supposed to be about that anyway, but about building their trust on a whole new level. He had to keep himself under control.

Still… a little teasing and tasting her well-scented skin wouldn’t hurt. And judging from the soft moan she released now, she didn’t have any objections.

When she had finished her drink, he urged her to get up so that he could do the same. Drawing her into a kiss, he pulled her with him into the bar room. She followed him until he came to stand in the middle of what was supposed to be a dance floor. Nobody was using it for dancing, but now and then couples or single men or women walked by.

She gasped in surprise when Jack put a black cloth over her eyes from behind, and her hands shot up to touch the silky material as he fastened it with a little knot behind her head.

“Don’t remove it…” He entwined his fingers with hers to pull them away from the scarf. “I want you to stay here… don’t move and don’t take off the blindfold… can you do that?”

“Sir?” she asked, her head turning towards him insecurely as she cleared her throat.

He leaned in and placed his lips on the side of her neck. With delight, he noted that she arched her neck to open up to his caress. “I promise nothing will happen to you.”

“Yes, Sir…” she nodded with a whisper, and hugged herself with her arms when she felt him step away from her.

She was blind… and wearing a very revealing outfit… Everything inside of her went into defense mode. She could feel the eyes of the people around them resting on her as if she was on display. It was all in her mind… or was it? How many people had been sitting at the bar? What if they were indeed watching her?

She turned her head when she heard voices become louder… two men… they passed her by not too far away. She could sense it from the slight breeze as they walked, and the way the warmth radiated from their bodies. They had to be close… they had to have seen her. From what it sounded like they were ignoring her.

Sam bit her lower lip and inhaled shakily. Jack hadn’t bound her hands, and therefore nothing prevented her from moving them up to her eyes and removing the blindfold. Nothing but the order he had given her.

She had no idea what this was all about… so she did what she always did in the field. She trusted that the reason behind Jack’s order was sound – even if she didn’t see it.

Jack leaned back in his chair at the bar and fixated his eyes on the woman who was standing alone and exposed in the middle of the dance floor. He shook his head without saying a word when the bartender came to ask him if he wanted a drink.

It had been almost ten minutes, he noted with satisfaction after a quick glance at his watch. She had not moved. Occasionally, she had shifted her head a little, but aside from that she stood motionless. He hadn’t expected her to be this quick a study… to trust him that much… that was good. Better than good.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her short ruffled blonde hair. She moistened her beautiful lips from time to time with her tongue, and her arms were resting loosely around her body. She was standing there as if she had been born from one of his fantasies. And she was his for the taking. It was risky and held the potential for a court martial in his future… but she was worth it.

He got up and strolled back to the young woman standing in the middle of the room.

If she felt his presence as he approached her – which he thought was likely, as he was standing almost close enough to brush her skin with his – she didn't signal it. She kept standing, her head lowered to the ground. Her whole being portrayed a perfect image of submission and elegance, which wasn’t surprising given that she had received military training and was used to following orders.

His fingers brushed over the naked skin of her arm, and he enjoyed the soft feeling, noting that he left behind goose bumps wherever he touched her. Okay, so the feeling of need was mutual…

She tilted her head almost unnoticeably, but otherwise didn't move.

When he pulled her with him, she reached up to remove the blindfold. His hand clasped around her wrist in a steel grip when he realized her intention.

„Don't!“ he ordered sharply and she snapped to attention.

„Yes, Sir! Sorry, Sir! I can't see where I'm going.“

Okay, maybe she was getting a bit too much into the soldier mindset. He had to suppress a little chuckle, when he saw that she was just seconds before giving him a full salute. He leaned in to kiss a soft path along her jaw to her ear. „That’s the point. I want you to rely on me!“ His voice took on a gentle edge as he drew her closer. „Come here.“

Tentatively, he pulled her with him, and then came to a halt to draw her against his body. He moved one of her hands to his shoulder and placed the other one in his own large one. She smiled in confusion when she recognized the pose. Was he going to…?

“We'll dance,“ he confirmed her assumption. „I will lead and all you have to do is submit to my control. You gotta know how to do that, and more importantly, feel confident doing it before we can get into the more sexual stuff.“

She remained motionless, her fingers playing with the material of his shirt on his shoulder. His hand moved along her waist and tickled her skin before it came to rest on the small of her back just above her buttocks. He pulled her lower body closer against his, spread her legs a little and bent her back.

Then he paused to study her for a moment. Nothing about her posture betrayed any kind of discomfort. „You ever danced like this before?“

As an air force officer at the Pentagon she certainly had had to attend enough events that required basic formal dancing skills. Not the kind of dancing she needed now, as they were standing close… and certainly not as sexually-charged either. He knew that he was moving a little out of her comfort zone again.

„Yes, Sir. I haven’t done it for a few years though.“

Her statement surprised him. So Carter had been a bit wilder when she was younger. Good… that was promising. Part of him had been worried that she might not be able to get out of that tense, over-analytical mindset that seemed to be her default at work.

She shifted her head, thrilled when she his lips brushed her cheek, his hot breath puffing against her skin.

„All you have to do is let me lead.“ He took a step towards her, his hands urging her backwards, which caused her to gasp in surprise. She stepped on his foot in an attempt to regain her balance.

Okay, dancing while being blindfolded was different. It wasn’t that she needed to constantly look at her own feet, but the knowledge that she couldn’t unsettled her. „Sorry, Sir.“

„No problem,“ he calmed her. „Just relax. And Sam…“ He smirked against her cheek and leaned in to her ear to rasp in a low voice. “You are not the one in control here. Let me lead…”

“Yes, Sir.”

He moved her backwards again, slower this time and she let herself be directed easily. But then she expected him to take another step towards her when he moved to the left side. In her hurried attempt to follow him, her foot landed on his again. She winced. Jack pulled her flat against his body.

„You’re trying to lead…“ His breath washed over her lips. “Are you trying to challenge me, Sam?” She was sure that there was a playful, but warning undertone in his voice. “Cause if you want to make this one of your little ‘are we gonna have to armwrestle’ competitions, rest assured that you won’t be the one to win!”

She quivered at his words as she remembered throwing that playful challenge into his face when they met. Something about the way he said it now made her want to challenge him and force him to submit her. The thought of losing to him and letting him have his way with her caused a jolt of heat to shoot through her body.

Okay, so him taking charge was definitely a turn-on…

„I am not, Sir!“ she said. „I just thought you would go...“

„Here’s another order for you,“ he interrupted her. „Don't think. Feel. What do you feel right now?“

She swallowed hard. „Your body pressing against mine.“

A soft chuckle left his throat. „Aside from that?“

„Your hand on my back...“

He bent down to her ear, breathing in her sweet scent. „Concentrate on that feeling.“ He waited for what appeared to be an eternity. She closed her eyes behind the blindfold and breathed in and out, focusing her attention on nothing but the warmth of his hand, the faint cent of his aftershave that was mixing with something uniquely him, the salty taste of his neck when she pressed her lips to him and flicked her tongue out. She felt his hand move an inch, sensed that he released the pressure and then tightened his hold again. And then she felt him increase the pressure on his right hand ever so slightly, urging her to the left, and automatically her hips moved in sync to follow the direction.

„There you go,“ he rasped into her ear. He turned them around and she melted into him, following his every movement. All tension fell off her body as she focused her entire being on him as he directed her through the room. It surprised her that he was so good a dancer. She wouldn’t have taken him for one… but then again he had been married. Lost in her musings, she almost messed up her step and winced. She was overthinking again… time to focus…

He kept moving them around with gentle ministrations and after a short period of time, she reacted to even the slightest changes in his posture.

When he felt her body soft and pliant against him, Jack began deviating from the dancing pattern that he had used and she followed him effortlessly, her body moving and twisting in every way he wanted her to. Finally, he loosened his hand from hers to move it around her waist and pull her close against him so that her breasts grazed the hard planes of his chest.

Sam relaxed into his embrace, and placed her head on his shoulder as they kept swaying back and forth to imaginary music. The realization that she didn’t need her eyes at all anymore fascinated her. She knew, from the way he moved against her what he wanted. It wasn’t much different from what they did in the field. He didn’t even have to give her orders because most of the time they understood each other without words. This was the same concept, just on a whole new level – much more intimate and a lot more intriguing. As unfamiliar and strange as it had been in the beginning, the more she got used to it, the more she enjoyed communicating without words or eyes…

Her skin began to tingle with the sensation of his touch and she shifted against him in a subconscious attempt to increase the contact. When his hand moved down her leg, urging her thigh higher up around his legs, she moaned into his neck at the increased contact. He stopped moving, and instead applied gentle pressure against her hips to hold her against him, while his lips sought hers in a warm and deep kiss.

Her fingers clasped his shoulders as she pressed herself into him, and suddenly it didn’t matter anymore that there were people around who were watching them. For her, there was nobody but him – nothing else mattered.

When he released her, she was dizzy and unsure on her legs.

She blinked against the light of the club as he removed the blindfold from her eyes, and then looked up at him in something akin to amazement. His dark eyes held hers, a soft smile playing around the corners of his lips.

When he took her hand in his, she started following him willingly even without a blindfold.

“Let’s get you home…” He squeezed her hand as they were walking up the steps to the exit.

“Yes, Sir…”

She realized that she had misunderstood his offer, when they were in front of the door of her house and he indicated that he was not going to follow her inside by drawing her close and rasping, “Good night” into her ear.

“Sir…” She reached for his arm when he was in the progress of turning around. She took a step towards him until her lips were hovering in front of his. “Don’t I deserve a reward for being a good girl tonight?”

Her statement made him smirk and he shook his head. “The fact that you think you’re in the position to make that demand shows that you don’t.” He held her eyes and then groaned when she pulled him into a deep kiss. Damn her… the soft, sweet taste of her tongue rolling against his made him painfully aware of how much he wanted her.

Somehow their little adventure began to feel more and more like serious dating… like they were not just in this for the sake of sex and exploration but actually…

All thought vanished from his conscious mind when her hand moved down to cup what was most definitely not his sidearm. She smiled against his lips, his erection betraying to her how desperately he wanted to take her up on her offer.

Ah well… might as well get a little taste of heaven, he thought the second before he made the decision to push her front door open and shove her inside – just to be safe. No need for them to be seen in public together like this.

As soon as the door clicked close behind him, he pushed her up against the wall and claimed her mouth while his hands starting running down along the sides of her waist to her naked thighs. He pulled her dress up and enjoyed how her breathing hitched at his unexpected roughness. It wasn’t hard… it wasn’t supposed to be hard. He had chosen this dress for the purpose of easy access.

“Ah…” She panted hard against his mouth, her fingers clasping the sides of his shirt.

Jack let his hands glide down over her naked legs… then moved them to her center, which reminded him of the reason why she didn’t deserve this tonight.

With an evil smirk on his lips, he broke away from her to rasp a heated “No.” against her lips and then claiming them in another rough kiss. Sam Carter being all flushed, needy, and desperate was a sight to behold… and a challenge not to give in to. He didn’t know how, but he found the strength to draw himself away from her. He pushed himself away from the wall, leaving her standing against it panting.

“Next time I tell you not to wear any underwear you might want to follow my order.”

She gaped at him when she realized that he was going to leave her hanging like this… again! Because she had defied an order!

“Wait… you can’t do that…” She grabbed his arm and pulled him back against her, at the last moment biting back a ‘please’ that threatened to slip over her tongue. She wouldn’t beg him… not again… and from what she felt when she pressed her body against his, she shouldn’t have to. Teasingly she writhed her hips against his growing erection.

“Tell you what…” Jack rasped into her ear. “Why don’t we meet next Friday, same time… and then we’ll see what I can and cannot do…” When she groaned in audible frustration, he couldn’t help but smirk smugly. “However…” She shuddered against him as his word washed over the side of her face. “…in a little bit, when you are lying in bed alone, you have my permission to get yourself off.”

She stifled a little cough, and blushed furiously against him. “What?”

“You heard me…” He pressed a heated kiss against the spot right under her ear. “I want you to make yourself come, and when you do imagine that it is me doing it in every little detail… I’m almost sure you have done that before.”

She should be outraged by the accusation (which was more than accurate) and that he took charge of such an intimate part of her life… but then again, it would take just one word of her to end this.

If she was honest with herself, it was her sense of duty and morale that told her that his words were outrageous. He shouldn’t know that she had had these kinds of thoughts about him in the past. He shouldn’t be able to order her into self-pleasure… but wasn’t this what their game was about? Control?

On a much deeper level, she enjoyed it, truly enjoyed the idea that she would be bringing herself to the brink of ecstasy and that he would know about it – and possibly be doing the same... Oh yeah, that was a thought to hold on to.

“Yes, Sir…” She sounded breathless.

A soft smirk crossed his features as he realized with a thrill that she was getting into his order.

With a deep look into her eyes, he placed a searing kiss on her lips before he turned around, opened the door and left her house...

 

**Author's Note:**

> More of my stories can be found here: [Kimberley Jackson's Website](http://www.kimberley-jackson.com).


End file.
